


He is a hero.

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Respect the Half-Blood Prince
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance





	He is a hero.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severus Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severus+Snape).



黑衣，沉沉的黑发和眸，晦暗的墙壁和梦。  
魔杖尖端跃出的牝鹿神光闪耀。  
长发下的阴影，坚毅孤绝的面庞，不可知的背影和哀伤。  
枯槁眼神尽诉从未存在的梦绕。  
是蛇信嘶嘶，暗夜展棱：  
蓝焰与红火，半空的烛点不亮他的发梢。  
提灯的魂，墓地的百合和烟火：  
风雪人未归，烛伤泪难停。  
是满月下的怀抱，颤抖的手和唇；  
美目少年的魔法随风而起，黑影应声倒地落尘。  
如那年看台上的咒语，燎火的袍，法石引来误解的绝望；  
不在乎，也从来没在乎过--习惯是最坚牢的镣铐。  
用冷漠封印，疏远钉牢：囚徒是他的心脏，守卫是他的头脑。  
坩埚和魔药，漫天的羊皮纸和玻璃瓶，一句“教授”让他骇然，却又安心接受：  
如双子般的拉扯，只觉安逸不是他的酬劳。  
笑意未浓如水淡，他挑剔、苛刻，生怕别人想要走进他的心房；  
却又一面渴望，尽知年少者轻狂。  
叹息拔杖，魔法灵光如救世圣，温柔初显，寸断铁镣。  
封不住的，怎样都封不住的--  
纵贵为大魔法师，也隔绝不了救赎：那是遥远却坚实的力量。  
知死亡，知哭号，  
知江去如腾，人心难料。  
冷冽如冰，克制的淡漠，剥离暖火现其相；  
不屑置辩，孤独的疏离，隔绝灯昼入长夜。  
可他没来得及走回来啊，孩子。英雄的血洒在他走过的路上：  
但他不后悔。从来都不。  
霍格沃兹的孩子啊，可不要难过：  
要像他一样，可又不要像他一样。


End file.
